lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Duke of Ghor
Bonus Stats(PC) Got his bonus stats by reloading from the world map after I hired him. No fighting involved. I just noticed he only went from 70 STR to 74 STR...huh? Proof(german interface): http://img217.imageshack.us/my.php?image=dukeofghor74str.jpg :I had to talk to him, same routine as usual (zone out to world map x5) for each; also gained +4 STR though :I just had his bonus, and he went from STR 76 to 81. That is +5. Seattlebrian June 15, 2009 Parameter Bonus (X360) * XBOX (BR 102): STR: 74 -> 77 only +3 <.< What's in a name? Does anybody else think it's odd that he's the only leader without a name? Maybe his name is Duke and I just assumed it was a title. Hrm. Perhaps we should have a "name the duke" contest? :His name is Ghor. David refers to him as just Ghor several times. Matenshi 18:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Regular hit > Combat arts I don't quite understand. Most of his low level combat arts deal less damage than his normal hit on same enemies everytime(so i guess not the maul/slash... issue). At the moment he was just recruited, normal hit for 4k-5k but using cyclone for total 4k-5k and the lower skills are even worse. Only rift cleaver and Bfury are really good deal. Sibal with Daedalus equipped has same problem, he normal hits really hard but his combat arts like hyper hammer become really dull compared to regular attacks. :Check the formation they're in, along with what bonuses/penalties their position bestows. It's not unheard of since STR and ATK seems to have different weights when it comes to damage output. Zephyr 04:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I guess it's due to their warrior class which give bonus to regular attacks, but man, that's really alot of boost. ::Neither Sibal or Ghor can end up as Warriors on the PC... In fact, Sibal's starting class is 1 rank higher (Guardian) and Ghor's Bilqis prevents him from getting the OH EXP to meet the requirements. They are Warriors if you're playing the X360 version, but Sibal will likely end up a Guardian regardless. Also, the Weapon effect? It's bugged. It does absolutely nothing. Zephyr 02:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Damn, I always look at the info chart for Xbox since it in upper tier. I often use stacked attack formation and yea, ghor and sibal are in front line and gain attack bonus but not strength. Does it really cause the difference in performance between regular hit and combat arts? And note that i notice nothing weird with sibal with his default weapon but once he got Daedalus in hand, his regular attack damage jumps up significantly.-- 02:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :It can, but I'm not sure to what extent. Haven't done any thorough testing in that area. If you compared the Warrior's Striker (ATK60) and Daedalus (ATK142), there would be a noticeable difference in damage output... Likely even more noticeable if the formation was boosting ATK since those bonuses are %-age based. Zephyr 03:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I mean I always make comparison between attack/combat art with same weapon. Like how Sibal with default weapon hit for 2k and use hyper hammer for 2kx2= total 4k. But with Daedalus he hits for at least 3-4k while using hyper hammer for 2.5kx2=total 5k. Is there a damage formula i can consult calculation of damage output for regular attack or combat art? Since I've been starting to use mystic seal formation to grind and seeing that it sets str+attack=0 but combat arts still hit for quite a number >>>I'm suppose the formula for combat art (before enemy defence)= x + (y*attack value) + (z*strength) value with x= a constant depends on each combat art. but for regular hit, damage output= (a*attack) + (b*strength) with a possibility a>y and b~z which cause things like I experienced -- 03:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :No one knows what the formula is, and no one's been able to find it. As for still dealing damage while in the Mystic Seal formation, I've got a guess for that. It's possible that while the formation reduces the key stats to 0, it's still using <50% (looks like it might be around 20%?) of the total stats for CA damage to prevent it from becoming an unwinnable battle. Of course, there's also morale screwing around with stats so you're never completely sure what their current in-battle stats are. :As for differing values, was the art upgraded at any point between the 2 recorded values? Because that might account for the discrepancy. The reason I'm asking is because the "attack power" of an art is actually a multiplier. Zephyr 05:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I've started a ng+ for a while. Rush uses double superlative hawkwind+black belts right when the tailor blacksmiths become available. With that setup, I went to fight rare monsters in mystic seal formation and he still hit for 0 (normal hit)only combat arts can deal some damage (same thing for everyone else). If I remember right he doesn't stand out much compared to the others.(blocter crossbreak 430*2 while rush bladedance II 800*2) The morale is fully red all the time. But in the fight vs Valudis to recruit leshau, I couldnt win with that formation so gotta switch his union to goblet, while blocter who also shares same bonus attack position crossbreak for 1k*2, rush uses nimble bladedance for 3k*2. Morale was bloody red as always. About Hyperhammer art level, i can't remmeber well but don't think there was much difference since I turn it off right after a few times seeing its poor performance just like what I did to most of ghor's arts.-- 07:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I did a few tests and it turns out that if ATK = 0, normal attacks deal 0 damage no matter how high your STR is. STR likely has a heavier weight since STR255/ATK0 resulted in higher damage than STR1/ATK255 (minimum STR is 1 even if you set it to 0). Zephyr 07:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) So highly possible the attack value play multiplier role in regular damage formula Attack value * (Str - enemy defence), perhaps? If that one was true, it's possible that versus high def enemy Str is more important than Att while versus low def enemy higher Att will be better choice. By the way, did you test out with combat arts as well? does the result stay unchange for a same art vs same enemy no matter how many ATT/STR you modify in mystic seal formation?-- 08:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :The STR255/ATK0 and STR1/ATK255 damage comparisons were based on CA and WA damage @ max morale and the Melee Stance formation. It was getting close to 4AM when I was going to use the Mystic Seal formation, so I'll take a look at it later today. I expect the results to be similar since I've run through a good deal of the game using the Mystic Seal formation before and it looks to line up with what I've played around with. What's bothering me now is the wild variation in WA damage... I've noticed it before, but having an isolated test subject makes it even more glaring. :If you want to focus on something, focus on STR as that stat is also used to determine physical defense. Zephyr 16:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) What makes me think that combat arts have a constant added in formula because in mystic seal formation, 1st try i set Emmy with her default equipments long sword+1/tuck+1, 2nd try i equip her with dual katana+0 bought from shop, she use bladedance and resonance edge for same result in both cases. How were results from your tests with CA?-- 01:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Results... When in the Mystic Seal formation and keeping STR constant while varying ATK? Absolutely no change in CA damage, which was what I expected. WA damage still had the crazy variation and still no idea what's causing it. Kept ATK constant while varying STR resulted in a noticeable damage difference. What's likely happening is that STR is relatively unaffected by the formation internally (I don't think it's the first time something is a little off), so the game goes off of that value for determining damage. Since ATK is kept at 0, it doesn't contribute to the damage formula, whatever it is, which is why you see 0 for normal attacks. Even while in the Melee Stance formation, ATK0 with any value of STR resulted in 0 damage from normal attacks. Zephyr 03:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC)